GW Loses her Memories
by Lyla Ride
Summary: GW lives in Australia, works for the ministry and has three siblings. She has never, ever been connected to Harry Potter. Right? SEQUEL TO HARRY POTTER LOSES HIS MEMORIES!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, you guys had better love me. I mean really, you'd better love me soooooo much right now. I was so excited to write this first chapter (even though it isn't very long) that I neglected my other stories! So here is the formal apology to Ron and Hermione, Flying High and the Harry Potter and the Next Generation series (which I have been negelecting for a while now). I am sooooo sorry. Now, on to the main event: GW Loses her Memories.**

Dreams

"No."

"You really don't have any other choice."

"I am a free person."

"Not really."

"The answer is still no."

"That is not for you to decide."

"Please, just don't…"

"It's too late for that. Just sit still."

"HOW CAN I JUST SIT STILL?!?! HELP!!! HELP!!!!"

"No one will hear you. No one can help you. You are all alone, now. OBLITERATE!!!"

Gwen woke up with a scream in a flash of light. The alarm clock next to her bed was going off loudly. She sat bolt upright and mumbled around on her nightstand for her wand before banging her hand down on the top of the alarm clock. When that didn't work, she sighed and got up, letting it run with a male voice who went by the name of River on some British wizard radio station.

"Good morning to you all out there! It is another beautiful day here in, well, I can't say where we are, there re still Death Eaters on the loose. Today marks the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, the battle that ended our fateful war. Many people are gathering today at Hogwarts to commemorate the fallen in the war with a new monument, set to go up on the grounds. But this is Potterwatch after all, so let's see what's going on in the life of Harry Potter today.

"As we all know, no one has heard much from the Boy-Who-Lived since the death of his close personal friend, Ginny Weasley in a rescue mission to save more than a dozen of his friends from where they were being held in Azkaban. It has been six months since he came out of hiding and we are all wondering what will happen next for him. He has been living out in Godric's Hollow with his godson ever since the incident with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who embark today on a reconnaissance mission to Australia. No one is really sure why yet, but we hope to soon find out. Now onto sports…"

Gwen stopped listening at this point and turned on the shower. After hopping out 10 minutes later, she got dressed and hurried off to work, thinking the entire time about "The-Boy-Who-Lived." His face still plastered every magazine and newspaper article for miles around, especially in Sydney, where Gwen worked for the ministry in the Foreign Affairs department. She basically acted as a guide for ambassadors and important tourists. The reason she was so interested in Harry Potter, at the moment, was that she was guiding his two best friends around on their mission. Not incredibly important, but still, it was a job. And she had heard that they were nice.

She took her broom to work everyday. She loved flying and wished she could have done it professionally, but she had injured herself on the Quidditch pitch and made it near impossible to play more than a pickup match against her siblings. Oh, she should probably call Em when she got home. She would owl Tris and Evan, too. They worried when she didn't.

Gwen ducked under a cloud and then she saw it. Her office. After landing on the roof, along with a steady flow of her fellows, she was blatantly ignored. No one here liked her, for some reason, even though she had only started working here six months ago.

"Get out and make friends!" Em had told her in her last letter. "God knows you need a best mate!"

Gwen had to agree, but no one seemed to want to be friends with her and Gwen really didn't feel like trying. Her family was enough, right? Either way, it was time for work and Gwen had to leave the outside air of sunny Sydney for the fluorescent lights of a desk zombie. You'd think people who use magic would have created a magical way to have better lighting.

**A/N: Ok, here is what we know (at least, what I know and should inform you of): Gwen (or Gwenivere, 19) Warwick lives in Sydney, Australia, works a boring desk job for the Australian Ministry of Magic and has three siblings, Tristan (Tris, 21), Emer (Em, 18) and Evander (Evan, 18 (he and Em are twins)). Their parents died two years ago and Tristan has been the breadwinner for the family ever since. All four enjoy Quidditch and think they have lived in Australia their entire lives. Obviously, R & H are coming to Australia to find Hermione's parents, but what will happen next? Keep reading! I promise this one will be shorter and the ending will be happier!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, sorry it took me so long to update. I am writing as fast as I can. Happy Halloween, by the way! I am going as Hermione Granger. Yes, I know, my life is sad, but come on. Harry Potter rules! OK, back to the story. So, like I said, this one isn't going to be as long, so the events are going to be coming at you knid of fast. Try to keep up and review if you get confused!**

Down Under the Down Under

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently against the ground as Ron watched from the bench he was sitting on. Only on her face wasn't the look of someone angry at the fact that someone else was running late. It was a look of worried nervousness that comes with going to Australia to find your parents who you haven't seen in almost 4 years. Wow, was it really that long ago that he, Hermione and Harry had been at the Burrow making fun of Bill and Fleur's wedding? Now George and Angelina had gotten married only a month ago because Angelina was pregnant and due in January and Percy was engaged to a girl named Audrey. Ron was dating Hermione and now that they were 20, Ron was considering asking her to marry him. But he should probably wait a while longer, and maybe get a good paying job first.

When Hermione started pacing and when she walked by Ron, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. She was worried and he could tell. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against Ron, loving the calming feeling of his arms around her. When she had first discovered the calming effect this had on her, she was startled. Wasn't this the same Ron who angered her beyond belief all those times? Now it felt so natural. For the past couple months, years really, Ron had served as her family until she found her own again.

Hermione heard the door click open behind her, but didn't open her eyes until Ron kissed the top of her head and murmured into her hair that someone was telling them it was time to go in to meet the head of the Foreign Relations department.

They got up and walked into a cushy room. It was decked out in the style of a warm tropical beach with Caribbean blue paint and the white curtained windows were charmed to show an image of the ocean placidly lapping against a sand covered shore. A well tanned girl with copper brown hair sat behind the pale sandalwood desk, filling out papers. She waved her wand without looking up and two chairs wafted out of nowhere to rest in front of her desk. Once the pair was seated, the assistant closed the door and the Head looked up.

"Well, I know why you are here," she said, obviously American, and not even trying to hide it. "And I think it is a fabulous mission. Of course, the fact that you helped Harry Potter makes your case more valid and we are more than happy to accommodate you. We have also, at your request, assigned one of our ministry officials to show you around. Australia may be the smallest continent, but it is still fairly large. Any questions?"

Hermione held Ron's hand in her own and looked to him before responding.

"Nope, no questions. We just want to thank you so much for helping us with this. I haven't seen my parents in four years and I would really like to find them."

"Of course, Miss Granger. Now, would you like to meet your guide?" asked the Head of the Department. Ron and Hermione both nodded yes and the Head sent a message out the door to her assistant.

Gwen looked up as the light blue message sailed over her head and to the desk of the assistant. The assistant unfolded it and waved her in to the Head's office. She got up, still thinking about her family. They were having a dinner Victoria at her parents' house that night to celebrate Em and Evan's graduation from their schools (Em went to Beauxbaton's and Evan went to Drumstrang), but she had said that she couldn't come. Maybe she would stop by later.

Gwen opened the door to the office and looked at her new charges. One was tall, lanky, with red hair, clear blue eyes and a sloped nose. She could only assume that this was Ron Weasley, age 20, 6 brothers and sisters, 2 of whom were dead, graduated from Hogwarts in 1999, best friends to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Which led her to the girl; curly brown hair, brown eyes, petite figure. Definitely Hermione Granger, age 20, no siblings, graduated from Hogwarts in 1999, best friends to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It was her parents that they were going to find.

While scrutinizing the two Britons, Gwen failed to notice their jaws drop at the sight of her: long red hair, big brown eyes and the build of a Quidditch player. When she noticed them staring, she cocked her head to the side.

"What?" she asked, running a hand over her hair. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Ron swallowed hard while Hermione looked like she might cry. _What have I done? _Thought Gwen as Ron looked at her wondrously.

"Ginny?" he asked.

Ron thought her would have a heart attack right there. It was his sister, his baby sister, standing in the Australian Ministry of Magic speaking in an Aussie accent. What was she doing here? But she only looked confused after he asked his question.

"No, I'm Gwen. Gwen Warwick, your guide around these parts. Isn't Ginny your sister?"

"No," replied Ron, sadly looking into his lap. "She's not anymore."

"Well," interrupted the Head, looking around the room. "I have a bunch of work to do and you guys need to get to know each other, so off you go!" Seconds later, the trio stood in Gwen's office as Gwen closed the door. Gwen's space was far less luxuriant than the Head's. It was merely decked in photos of her family, as far as Ron could tell. The frames were filled with five people, a mom with red hair and blue eyes, a father with blonde hair and brown eyes, a boy with red hair and blue eyes, a boy and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and Gwen was missing from all of them. They looked like a family. Ron watched Hermione's eyes take it all in and she smiled vaguely. But neither seemed to be able to look at Ginny, I mean, Gwen. Gwen spoke first.

"So, basically, I was thinking that we start out tomorrow in this lovely city, then, if we can't find them there, Melbourne, Victoria and couple other places too. What do you say?"

"Sounds good, I guess," said Ron. Hermione still hadn't spoken. Gwen looked confused again.

"Ok, what's up?" she asked in the same tone Ginny used to use whenever she wanted something she couldn't have. "You two are supposed to be the famous best friends of Harry Potter! I mean, sure most of the rumors probably aren't true, but I wasn't expecting bravery to be false as well."

Ron's ears turned red and Hermione sat down in one of the chairs in the corner, hiding her face in her hands. Ron spoke again.

"It's just, well, you know I lost my sister six months ago and, God, you just look exactly like her! I know you probably aren't, but you are her age and look like her and sound like her. I'm sorry; it is probably just the haze of the funeral washing over me."

"I understand," said Gwen, leaning against her desk. "We all had to cope with loss from the war. My best friend was killed about two and a half years ago by Death Eaters and I haven't been able to make friends since. Forgive me if I am a bit closed off at times. That's just the way I have been since."

Ron smiled at the girl who looked like his sister and she smiled back.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to visit my family tonight for the first time in six months. This job keeps me so busy sometimes. But I'll see both of you tomorrow, right here at, umm, how about noon?"

"Noon sounds great," said Ron, helping Hermione up, whose eyes were still red from her tears. They both left the office in a hurry and were back at their hotel within minutes. Gwen watched them go, then went up to the roof and grabbed her broom. It was one in the afternoon, but there was still a steady flow of people coming and going. Gwen kicked off and sped through the air. At the rate she was going, she would make it to Victoria by 5.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry x 10 for the prolonged update! I had like zero inspiration until about 5 minutes ago when I whipped out two chapters! Yeah me! So, read and review otherwise I will set my giant squid on you! (and you think I'm kidding) ;)**

We Are Family!

Gwen skidded short of her old picket fence by mere inches. The white, chipped paint still reminded her of the summer she and Em had painted the fence for a grand total of $10 from their parents. That had been when Em was going into second grade and Gwen was going into fourth. That was so long ago.

In the lit window of her family's home, she saw Tris talking quietly in the living room with his fiancée, Kennedy; her parents setting the table for dinner; Em and Evan battling it out with the epic war of thumbs. Gwen smiled to herself. These people were her family. Not the Weasleys or the Potters or anyone else but the Warwicks. Ron and Hermione had been mistaken. She was not a long lost sister to anyone. Suddenly, Em looked up after defeating Evan yet again and saw Gwen standing on the lawn. Gwen watched her sister's face light up and her tiny sister dashed out into the yard.

"You're here!!" she yelled, jumping her big sister in a tight hug. Evan raced out behind her, all limbs in his almost over awkward teenage phase. Tris and Kennedy followed, fingers linked, Kennedy's long dark brown hair swinging in synch with Tris' bright red hair. They looked genuinely happy with some kind of news in their eyes. Her parents came out last, her mother with tears in her eyes. Gwen embraced everyone, only to be hugged yet again by her youngest sister. They all then proceeded back inside, swapping stories as they traveled. Gwen mostly just listened, having almost no interesting stories to tell, as her life was basically lived in a monotonous pattern of dull and listless work. She listened as Em gripped about her new employers at a British wand making company called Ollivander's and as Evan worried about finding an apartment near his potions brewing employment in Melbourne. Tris and Kennedy were blissfully quiet that evening and once everyone finished up their meals; they stood from their seats and held everyone's attention.

"Ok, I know this may come as a bit of a shock," said Tris, smiling at the corners of his mouth. "But Kennedy's pregnant!"

A joyous uproar arose from the table as people stood to give congratulations and hugs to the parents-to-be. Kennedy was due in early February and both she and the baby were completely healthy. After the first wave of excitement settled down, they made their way to the living room and started talking about names.

"What about Harry?" asked her mother. "Like Harry Potter? Or Ronald? That's a nice name."

"Oh, I heard he and Hermione are in the country right now!" cried Em, clapping her hands together. She had been following them ever since she first heard their names. The "Golden Trio" were her favorite celebrities, closely followed by the "Silver Trio" of Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, Ron's dead sister.

"Yeah, they are," said Gwen, looking into her lap. She hadn't told her family about her helping them out. "I am their guide while they're here."

Everyone stared at her for a second before Em's high-pitched squeal broke the air.

"OhmiGod! Have you met them yet? Are they nice? Did they bring Harry? Why are they here?"

"God, Em, one question at a time!" cried Evan, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "You're making my head hurt."

"Don't worry, Evan, she'll be out of your hair soon!" Tris called to him. My mom and dad laughed at Em hurt expression as we moved on to girl's names.

"Iris?"

"Hannah?"

"Lyla?"

"Emily?"

"Olivia?"

"Ruth?"

"Thalia?"

"I know," piped up Gwen, you was currently a footrest for Em stretched out form. "How about Sophie?"

Everyone sat back and thought on that for a moment before the mother-to-be's face broke into a smile.

"Oh, Sophie sounds just perfect! Don't you think so Tris?"

Tris was smiling too. "I love it! Good on ya, Gwen!"

As it turns out, Evan came up with the boy's name: Luke. Next came the serious talks; diet, exercise, what they would need for the baby. When the talks came around to a home, the couple got quiet, holding back another secret. Kennedy sighed deeply and looked at the faces of her adopted family. They had taken her in when she had been their next door neighbor and her parents had died in the war. They meant so much to her, she didn't want to tell them the next piece of news.

"Kennedy? Tristan? Is there something else you want to tell us?" asked Mr. Warwick, after a pregnant pause.

"Yes," said Kennedy, grabbing onto Tris' hand even tighter. "Look, we really didn't want to tell you this, but I've been offered a job. It's a good one, a teacher. This school had heard about me and wanted to offer me a post as the new Charms professor and maybe even Quidditch, after I have the baby."

"Kennedy, that's great!" cried Em, now sitting up intrigued. But everyone else could see that there was more than what Kennedy Hewett was telling them.

"Thanks, Em, but there's one other thing. The school that offered me the post is Hogwarts."

Silence again pierced the room, but Gwen was the first to break it this time.

"When are you moving?"

"At the end of August, before school starts. We were thinking some time around the eighteenth," replied Tris, looking only to his parents, who were both wearing troubled looks. Gwen felt tears in her eyes. It was bad enough that Em was moving, but now Tris and Kennedy too? Plus the new niece or nephew on the way? And even Evan was moving to the other side of the continent. Gwen could see that her parents were thinking the same thing.

"Well, this is exciting!" said Mrs. Warwick, trying to redeem the situation. She stood up and hugged the young couple, but still wore a sad look beneath her plastered smile. "If you'll excuse me, I have some dishes to do."

One by one, everyone excused themselves, Em and Gwen being the last ones. They both went up to Em's room and gossiped for at least an hour before getting back to the topic of Harry Potter's friends.

"Were they nice?" asked Em, sitting between Gwen's legs, getting her hair braided.

"Ron was, but Hermione was silent almost the entire time. I think they are both still grieving about Ron's sister. All three and Harry were extremely close."

"Did anything exciting happen?"

Gwen sighed. Did she want to tell Em what happened?

"They thought I was Ron's sister." Em turned to face Gwen.

"What?"

"Yeah, well, apparently I look just like her and her body was never found, but I know that I am a Warwick, so it doesn't matter, right?"

"I guess," replied Em, turning back around. "But, you do look quite a bit like Ginny Weasley. You know, there's a rumor going around that Harry asked Ginny to marry him right before she died. Maybe you should play along just so you can be dating Harry Potter." Em laughed and Gwen tried to laugh with her, but Gwen just had an underlying feeling about the whole situation. Maybe things would look better in the morning….

**A/N: So, I'm trying to decide how life will go after Gwen discovers who she really is. Should she still keep close contact with the Warwicks? Or should they shun her because they think she has decieved them? Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah! Two chapters in a week!! Whoo-hoo! I hope you enjoy Hermione and Ron's discussion about Gwen/Ginny (yes, Gwen is Ginny) and what they tell the family. Enjoy! R&R!!**

Forget-Me-Nots

Ron paced the capricious hotel room for the hundredth time while Hermione had news articles from six months ago spread around her. Also the information for Gwenivere Warwick from the Ministry. She looked up to see Ron picking up his wand and begin pointing it towards the fire.

"No, Ronald!" she cried, flinging herself off the bed and wrapping her arms around his bigger ones. His wand fell from his hand and he looked at Hermione. "We need to talk about this before we call him."

"But we promised we'd call tonight Hermione!" said Ron, untangling himself from his girlfriend and flopping down in a chair. "They'll all be expecting a call from us sooner or later. We have to call Mum too, you know! And Bill and Fleur! And Kingsley! And George and Percy at the store! And Neville! And Luna! And McGonagall!"

"Yes, I know, Ron, I know. I want to call my parents too, but we can't exactly call them and just spill out 'hey, we think we found Ginny today and guess what? She's alive!'"

"I know that, Hermione, but I think we should tell them something!" cried Ron getting up and pacing again. Hermione sighed. This was how the last three hours had gone while Hermione had had little time to research what she had found in the Ministry archives. Ron had firstly rushed into the room, directly to the fireplace, and tried to call everyone he knew at once, but Hermione had to stop him and had continued to do so every 10 minutes since. But now, Ron went to the one bed in the room and sprawled back against the comfy blankets and pillows. Hermione got up and joined him, tucking into his side while he kissed the top of her head.

"I know you want her to be Ginny, Ron. But what if she isn't? Do you want to lose your sister again?"

"No, I don't."

"Would you like to know what I've found out about Gwen?"

"Sure," replied Ron, sitting up while Hermione reached over and grabbed the notes she had been taking on the files and newspapers.

"Ok, so Gwen is 19 years old, lives in Sydney, but is from Victoria, has two parents and three siblings, Tristan, 21 and engaged to Kennedy Hewett who just got a job at Hogwarts and is expecting, Evander, 18, just graduated from Drumstrang and his twin, Emer, 18, who just graduated from Beauxbaton's.

"Gwen's Alma Mater is, well, it says she went to Hogwarts along with her brother, Tristan, but I don't remember her there. Though I vaguely remember a Tristan in Fred and George's year, but he wasn't in Gryffindor.

"Her birthday is the same as Ginny's, but she was born at Victoria Hospital in Victoria. She has been working for the Ministry for six months and apparently played Quidditch at school as a chaser. Her sister just took a job with Ollivander's and her other brother was hired recently by an Australian potion making company called Locke's Potions. Basically, Gwen has led a fairly normal life and one not unlike Ginny's."

Ron frowned and lounged back against the headboard. Hermione abandoned her notes and curled up next to him. He placed his arms around her and she kissed his cheek.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"I think," began Ron, twirling a strand of Hermione's hair around his finger. "That we should stick with this girl, become friends with her even. She seems nice enough, I just needed to get over the initial shock of seeing my sister, or at least someone who looks like my sister, alive and whole. What are we going to tell people?"

"We don't need to tell them anything. Just that our tour guide is a very nice girl and a good potential friend. Who do you want to call first?"

"Harry and Teddy because I know Harry won't sleep until he knows that we are safe." They both lurched off the bed and walked over the fire place. Hermione cast the spell and they both stuck their heads into the flames. On the other side was the inside of their house, otherwise known as Harry's parents' house in Godric's Hollow. Teddy suddenly ran by with Harry close behind. Harry scooped up the small boy and tickled him senseless. On the couches and chairs in the living room were Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, George, Percy, Audrey and Angelina, who was sporting a baby bump now. Victoire was bouncing on her father's lap, reaching out to Teddy. When he saw this, he dashed over to his best friend and had her set on the ground so the two children could play together.

"Well, this saves us some calls," muttered Ron to Hermione, but Harry looked up at them as soon as Ron had spoken, his eyes shining happily. Harry had come a long ways since Ginny's death. He was no longer moping, but throwing all his time and effort to his godson. He had yet to get a job, but his parents had left him even more money for after he turned 17, so the bills were already paid for. Andromeda had also left some money to Harry so as to relieve the pressures of taking care of a small child, but Harry was doing splendidly so far.

"You guys made it!" he cried, causing everyone to turn towards the fireplace and speak their hellos to Ron and Hermione. Teddy and Victoire started lumbering towards the fireplace, but Harry scooped them both up and placed them on the laps of Molly and Angelina, respectively. "How's the weather over there?"

"Sunny and hot!" said Hermione with a smile. "It's beautiful! We all need to come down here at some point for a vacation."

Harry chuckled quietly and let everyone else talk for a while before it came back to him.

"So who is going to show you two around Australia? I asked the Ministry down there to get you two a guide."

"That was you?" asked Hermione, looking incredulous. "We would have done very well on our own, thank you very much."

"She means, thank you for the extra help, Mate," corrected Ron, earning him a smack from Hermione, but he took it gallantly. "You know Hermione prides herself on always knowing where to go."

"Honestly, Ronald, you make that sound like a bad thing!"

"Enough!" said Harry, laughing. "So who is it?"

"Her name is Gwen Warwick and she seems very nice, Harry. Did you pick her out?"

"Yeah, I liked her credentials. She also went to Hogwarts, even though I don't remember her there, but she was in Ginny's….." Harry suddenly trailed off, realizing whose name he just spoke. Everyone got up off the couch and tried to go to him, but he left the room in a hurry, merely throwing a good luck over his shoulder at his two best friends. This happened every time anyone even mentioned Ginny around him. He would go all catatonic and hide in his room for at least an hour. Ron realized, though, that it was the first time Harry had said Ginny's name since her funeral. It some what troubled him to realize that his best friend was losing the feelings he used to have for his sister. Ron and Hermione didn't want to leave the atmosphere like this, but they had to call the others. After saying good bye and promising to call when they could, they called everyone else, ending the last call an hour later. Both were worn out form the day.

Hermione pulled some blankets out of the closet and threw them on the couch after changing her everyday clothes into her pajamas. Ron didn't notice how Hermione took the couch, leaving him the bed, until she was already curled up under the blankets. He sighed, but didn't want to argue. After waiting for her to fall deeply asleep, he scooped her petite figure up in his arms and carried her over to the big bed, leaving the couch for himself. Sufficiently pleased with his act of gallantry, Ron fell asleep knowing that his girl was warm and safe only feet away.

**A/N: Aww! Ron is so sweet to Hermione!**

**So, I actually have another chapter written up and I am expecting another, umm, 4 or 5 chapters after that? I'm not sure of the exact number but it should be at least 3 more, just to keep you readers happy! :)**

**Another plus, though, is that the story will continue in Ron and Hermione and the Deathly Hallows, which I think I might take all the way through until the epilogue of the seventh book. Yay, scream the readers jumping up and down in their seats as they read this on their laptops while they are supposed to be doing their homework!**

**You've read, now review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter!!! **

Yes No Maybe So

Gwen flew in and skidded to a halt, tossing the papers in the arms of scattered interns to the wind she left behind. She caught her foot on a stray rock on the roof and toppled off her broom, but a pair of strong arms caught her before her knees and palms could be shredded by the rough rooftop.

"Whoa, there, Warwick! Wouldn't want your pretty face splattered on the roof, now would we?" The arms helped Gwen to her feet and were attached to a body. Wide blue eyes under light brown hair checked Gwen over to make sure she was ok. "Pulling in a little fast this morning, are we?"

"Rolf Brooks," said Gwen, bending over to pick up her broom and noticed the books in his hands. Travel guides for Australia. "Going somewhere?" She motioned to the books in his hands.

"Actually, I've been assigned to a new project, one involving certain friends of a certain celebrity and a certain redhead who is in a hurry." He smiled crookedly.

Gwen sighed. She could have seen that this was coming. Of course after the way Ron and Hermione reacted to her yesterday her boss would decide that she needed help. Well, at least Rolf wasn't the worst person here. She could have gotten stuck with Turner. She looked up at one of the only people she actually spoke to at this blasted job and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad. I need someone else to help me show around a couple of celebrities in our fair nation."

"True that!" cried Rolf, throwing one of his arms over the shoulders of Gwen and leading her to the stairs. They chatted until they came to Gwen's office.

"So when do I get to meet them?" asked Rolf.

"Right now," replied Gwen, opening the door to reveal Ron and Hermione sitting there, smiling, slightly sadly at her. "Hello, again. Sorry I'm late but I had a run in with my friend Rolf, here and he informs me that he has been welcomed aboard the missing parent bandwagon. So I figured we should all get to know each other today, then plan out our next move. Sound good? Good, let's get started…."

A Month and a Half later

A month and a half. That's how long it had taken to find Hermione's parents, who were tucked into the most remote cove of Australia, doing the dental services for an aboriginal tribe near the center of the country. They had been worried about missing Harry's birthday until they came upon a tip about a week ago of the married Wilkins couple.

Now, Ron held Hermione's hand in the Muggle airport as they waited for their flight to come in. Her parents had flown back a day earlier, to open the house up, and Ron was flying back with Hermione now. Behind them, Gwen and Rolf spoke in hushed terms. They were coming back, too, to visit Gwen's little sister and open up the new house for Gwen's brother and new sister-in-law. The detour for the wedding had been quick and Ron had enjoyed the open air ceremony. And the food.

Gwen was excited to visit England again, after having gone to school there. Rolf had grown up in Britain, but moved to Australia for his job. He was considering moving back after spending a year and a half in Australia.

Hermione checked the board and saw that their plane was in.

"Let's go!"

They rushed through the airport, but the three, non-raised-by-Muggle wizards and witch were hesitant to board the plane. How could something that big stay in the sky? But it was the fastest mode of transportation. Hermione remembered how Ron had clung to the armrests the entire way there and thought of having to calm down three nervous magical beings, not just one who could be distracted easily by a kiss.

Gwen clung to Rolf's hand. Over the past 7 weeks, they had gotten to know each other extremely well and become very close. But there was no spark there. It was brother and sister, like how Hermione described her relationship with Harry. Great friends, nothing more.

Rolf smiled shakily at Gwen as the plane took to the air. It was going to be a long flight.

The Burrow

Darkness had settled like a blanket, but the Burrow was like the flashlight you use under the blanket to stay up late reading a good book. Small twinkling light were strung from tree to tree and back again. Fireflies, which George had brought from America, hummed in the air, floating between the table, which were covered in white table cloths. Harry's cake was shaped like a Snitch again ("A new tradition!" Molly had said) and was fluttering above the table where Harry sat drumming his fingers. Teddy and Victoire were over playing with Hagrid while everyone else mingled about.

Everyone was here: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Charlie, McGonagall, Kingsley, Mr. Lovegood, Luna, Neville and Hannah, Lee and Alicia, Oliver and Katie (who had married only a month ago), Parvati, Padma, Dean and Lavender, Seamus, Ernie, Terry and many more. The music drifted through the air, between the guests while some waltzed on the dance floor. Seamus asked Padma to dance, as did Ernie to Parvati while Terry asked a reluctant Luna. Teddy tried to teach Victoire how to dance unsuccessfully, as the little girl could barely walk, let alone keep a beat.

Harry relieved Hagrid of his babysitting duties and watched the two small children as they danced. Suddenly, there was an uproar by the back door of the Burrow. Luna left Terry and stooped to pick up Victoire while Harry grabbed Teddy's hand as they pushed through the crowd. Ron was standing on the top step, smiling, with Hermione in his arms. They had made it home, safe and sound. Harry pushed through and hugged his two best friends. Hermione picked up Teddy and cooed at him while Ron spoke with Harry.

"Sorry to crash your party late, but we brought some friends from Australia with us. Hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not!" cried Harry, throwing an arm around the shoulders of his friend. "The more the merrier!"

"Great!" replied Ron, looking behind him, into the Burrow. "Oi! Gwen, Em, Rolf! Get out here and meet the birthday boy!"

From the shadows of the Burrow emerged three people. The boy was of medium build with light brown hair and blue eyes. The smaller girl had dark hair and blue eyes, but the last girl took Harry's breath away. She had long dark red hair and bright, brown eyes. Her long evergreen robes trailed on the ground behind her. She smelled like something flowery that Harry had smelled in a cauldron so long ago. Harry dropped his arm from Ron's shoulders at the sight of her and looked as though he had been whacked on the back of the head by a bludger.

Luna came forward at Hermione's motion and escorted Rolf and Em out into the yard, but she stopped short at the sight of Gwen. Hermione and Ron watched Harry expectantly. Harry surprised them, though, by rushing forward and wrapping his arms tightly around Gwen, who was too surprised to react beyond a small squeak.

"I knew you'd come back, Ginny, I just knew it!" Harry said into her hair. Gwen looked to Ron and Hermione for help, but they were frozen in place at Harry's reaction. He was also genuinely smiling for the first time in months. Ron and Hermione felt like they were probably going to break his heart again. Gwen was so much like Ginny. Painfully so. But she wasn't Ginny. She remembered growing up in Australia and having sleepovers with a best friend who died two years ago (Melanie, her name was) and growing up with three siblings. Not growing up in Britain and having sleepovers with Hermione, gossiping about Harry and tackling life with six brothers. Harry broke away, keeping his arms around Gwen's waist. Gwen looked confused.

"But, I've never been here before," replied Gwen as Harry's face dropped at the sound of her deep Aussie accent. "Thanks for the warm welcome, though, Mr. Potter."

Hermione watched as Harry released Gwen, took a step back and darted out the door, running into the woods. Hermione dashed after him, calling his name as she pushed a path through the crowd behind him, leaving Ron and a distressed Gwen. Ron walked over to her, feeling a brotherly pull towards the upset young woman. She turned on him with tear-filled eyes.

"What did I do wrong?"

Harry felt her only meters behind him, her feet crunching on the dry leaves. He found the tree and the ladder and climbed with the ferocity of a jungle cat stalking a flighty prey. Hermione could hear his heavy breathing as she stopped at the bottom of the ladder to catch her breath. She didn't even know what part of the woods they were in anymore, but she knew that Harry knew exactly where they were. Harry's heavy breaths didn't subside and Hermione felt the need to intervene. She took a deep breath and climbed up the ladder to help her friend.

Hermione found the black-haired young man sitting in the darkest corner with only the faintest beams of the first moonlight shining on the tips of his trainers. His head was bent over his hands in defeat. Gentle tears dropped silently now on the floor. In his hands, he spun a small golden ring around his fingers. Hermione crawled over to him, trying to keep quiet, and sat beside him, laying her arm on his shoulders and pulling him against her, comforting him in the dark.

"This is her place," said Harry quietly after a while. "I found it after her funeral. She found it out here when she was really little and repaired it herself as it broke down. She says it taught her to be strong, to work for something, to take care of something. This is where she went when she was hurting, when her brothers were mean, when I denied her without even knowing it. She had almost no one, and no one even realized." Harry placed his head in his arms again and the ring gave off a bell like tone as it hit the ground. Hermione shook her head.

"Harry, don't you see? She had you. You were always the most important thing in her life and remain so. Harry, I don't think you were mistaken. I believe that Gwen is Ginny. But she doesn't realize it. Harry, listen to me!" cried Hermione, lifting his chin up to look at her with two of her fingers. "She is here Harry. Ginny is alive! She just doesn't know it yet.

"You have to help her Harry. I spent a month and a half trying to get her to remember. I think she is sick of having me tell her things that Ginny and I did together. You have to help her remember. Only you can Harry, if you want our Ginny, everyone's Ginny back."

Harry sat up and shrugged off Hermione's embrace, leaning back against the solid fruit of Ginny's labors and thought about what Hermione had just told him. His Ginny, alive and well? She looked well enough. If anything, she had gotten prettier, wearing robes the same color as his eyes and her hair as long as it was at the end of the Horcrux hunt, curling naturally at the ends and having sideswept bangs framing her face. Golden freckles flecked her face, across the bridge of her nose. He would give anything to have that girl back. Harry looked over at his best girl friend, sitting, supporting him in the moonlight.

"Ok, let's get Ginny back."

**A/N: I don't think Ron or Hermione ever stopped believing for one second that she was Ginny. But they both realized that it would Harry to make Ginny remember who she really is. Plus, I love the Harry/Hermione friendship. They were always so close in the books and I don't think they illustrate that very well in the movies. Plus, now we know where Rolf came from! It all makes sense! Only a few more chapters to go! Stick with me!**

**By the way, chapter dedication if you can guess the missing words to this little ditty I found the reinvented words to! And the site I found them on!**

**He sees you when you're ****sleeping  
He Knows when you're awake  
His name is ______ ______  
So get ready to be raped!**

**It isn't anything too horrible, but it is poking fun at a certain vampire. :) I guess it is a little extreme, but everyone who I told it to was on the ground laughing at the results! By the way, each blank has six letters in it! Guess wisely! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh, goody the next chapter! I can tell, somewhere out there the loyal readers are sitting at their computers, tuning out the rest of the world as they read the next chapter of my story!**

**I should know; it's what I do when I read my favorites on here.**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to You Know Who and Griffin Rose for correctly determining the riddle. Also, partially, to MissJimmyChoo, because I am pretty sure she got the joke, but forgot to say the answer in her review! The correct answer was.... Edward Cullen, and if you don't think that that was funny, go back and fill in his name in the blanks and then come back and read the chapter. It is guarenteed a chuckle even by Twilight fans because Edward was a creeper in anyone's book. Also, thank you to those of you who read the joke, got it and laughed, but didn't review. I still appreciate you for reading! **

**Ok, at this point you just want to read the story, so here it comes!.....**

Kiss and Tell

Hours later, it had all been sorted out. The mistake was explained to Gwen and she was blending right in with the rest of the gang. Rolf and Luna had been inseparable all night and had snuck off a while ago only to return red faced and smiling. Em had bonded with just about everyone, but, in particular, with Seamus Finnigan, who was completely smitten within half an hour with the charming young girl. Harry had made it a point to dance with every girl at the party, especially Gwen, who found the attention she was getting highly embarrassing. The only other person who had had an outright breakdown was Molly, who had left the room, hurriedly followed by Arthur, but had returned soon after to welcome her guests with a wobbly smile.

Harry laughed and smiled at everyone and by one in the morning, almost everyone had gone. The only ones left were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rolf, Em, Gwen and Teddy, who was sleeping on Ron's old bed. Ron and Hermione were cleaning the backyard with Rolf and Em while Gwen and Harry helped inside. The inside was cleaned faster and Molly dismissed her troops and went to bed, exhausted from the long day.

While the others cleaned, Harry invited Gwen on a walk. They got up to the top of the hill and lay out on the ground on a blanket Harry had brought with them.

"What's Australia like?" asked Harry, looking up at the stars on the clear now August night.

"Warm, all the time," replied Gwen, smiling. "I like it here, though. The rain is pretty and I've never been here during the summer before. It's lovely."

"Where do you live?"

"Sydney, but I'm from Victoria."

"Ok, I've met Em, but what are your other siblings like?"

"Evan's loud and rambunctious and growing out of his teenage phase still. He is working at an apothecary in Western Australia. Tris is more quiet and sensitive, but still a boy. He's the one who taught me to fight like a guy, when I need to. And then there's Kennedy."

"I thought you only had three siblings?"

"Yes and no; Kennedy is my brother's fiancée and is carrying my niece or nephew currently."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

There was an awkward pause, in which Harry came to a decision. He turned so that he was on his side, facing Gwen. She turned on her side to face him. He squinted in the darkness and finally stood up, holding his hand out to her.

"Come with me?"

Gwen paused. She barely knew this man, yet she felt like she could trust him with more than her own life. So she took his hand. Harry helped her to her feet and led her into the trees, lighting the way with his own wand while she kept a hand on her's in her back pocket, just in case. After hiking in a little ways, they stopped at the base of a tree, twined with a small wooden house in its upper branches. Harry climbed up the ladder instinctively while Gwen hesitated, then followed Harry up the ladder.

"Where are we?"

Harry looked at Gwen from across the room. "This was her's. Ginny's. She built it herself."

Gwen tilted her head to the side, exactly like Ginny did when she was confused. "It's lovely, but why are you showing it to me?"

Harry took a step towards Gwen. "Don't you recognize it?"

Gwen looked around, a shiny golden band that was resting on a table caught her eye in the moonlight, but she looked back to Harry. "No… Well, sort of…. It's like déjà vu or something…"

Harry took another couple shuffling steps towards Gwen, hands in his pockets. "Can I try something? Please, it will only waste a moment of your time, but I have to try." Harry smiled slightly at her beneath the stars.

"Well, alright, I guess."

Harry closed the distance between them in two long strides. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her right up against him. Keeping one arm around her waist, he moved the other to the back of her head and gently pulled her face up to meet his. Their lips met and to Harry it felt like their first kiss in the Common Room after they had won the House Cup.

Gwen, on the other hand, felt something stir inside of her and suddenly a floodgate burst open in her mind and an onslaught of memories poured through. Memories of her actually family, the Weasleys; of her friends, Hermione, Neville and Luna; of the DA and Hogwarts, and Quidditch, and the Chamber of Secrets, and the Final Battle; of losing so many people in the war, including her brother; of trying to save her friends, but almost dying herself; And, most importantly, of a boy with a mess of black hair, crooked glasses and bright green eyes. _I am Ginny Weasley!_ She thought as she kissed Harry back with a newfound love for him. She was kissing her fiancée, the man she was going to marry.

Harry broke the kiss a few seconds later, looking into Ginny's eyes. Gwen was gone, he could tell, just by looking into Ginny's eyes. Harry's face broke into a wide grin and he hugged Ginny again.

"Oh, Ginny," he said, but suddenly Ginny realized something. How was she going to explain this to the Warwicks? And her family; how could she face her mother after making her cry when she first got here? Ginny decided her best bet was to run until she could figure out what to do, but that would mean faking her way through it, and she wasn't the best actress. She could hold her own, though.

"Wh-what did you call me?"

Harry's face fell and he released Ginny, taking a few steps back, but holding onto the tops of her arms. He still felt the unquenchable need to hold her close.

"I thought…. I thought that…" stuttered Harry while Ginny tried to organize her face into something that looked angry.

"Well, you thought wrong, now, excuse me," Ginny let the tears fill her eyes as she darted to the ladder and scurried down it, leaving Harry standing, shocked, for a moment before he started after her. Ginny would have apparated then and there, but her mind wouldn't clear enough for her to think of a specific location. Behind, she heard Harry gain on her, then trip on a branch and it took all of her willpower not to turn around and help him. But she kept on and by the time she reached the edge of the woods, she had thought of a place, turning on the spot, she thought of the little pub in the hub of London, that was the entrance to Diagon Alley and turned on the spot, leaving her home with a crack, her last look was one of Harry, his arms reaching out to her as she disappeared.

**A/N: Muchos sorry for the sad ending and the next chapter is kind of a downer, too, so I am giving you an upside to look forward to, but only if you guess this riddle correctly:**

**The more you have of it  
The less you see  
What is it?**

**If and only if you correctly answer this riddle will you recieve the grand prize of the rest of the Twilight rendition of Santa Claus is Coming to Town!**

**I will also end with a joke: If I have one little green ball in one hand and another little green ball in the other hand, what do I have? The undivided attention of a leprechaun. Please thank the Nerdfighter for that one! Oh, and make sure to press that lovely review button down there and type some words into the box. If you do exactly what I just said, you will also recieve the rest of SCICTT, Twilight style! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is kind of short, but extremely significant! It finally tells you who is behind Ginny's removal to Australia! By the way, Ginny most certainly knows who she is now, just to make sure we are all on the same page. Longer author's note at the bottom! R&R!!**

I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

Harry felt the ground shift beneath him. The shards of wood still stuck in his knee ached painfully, but he hurt more in his heart. This time hurt worse than all the others, because she left willingly this time. She knew how it would hurt him and she left anyways.

"AAHHHH!" yelled Harry, startling some birds out of their perch in a nearby tree. He kneeled on the ground, his knee bleeding onto the grass. After a few minutes of pure mourning, he got up again, eyes glassy, merely focused on one goal: to find her. She was out there somewhere, right?...

The wooden bar stool felt hard and cold under her. She swiveled around once, turning back to the drink in front of her. Firewhiskey was expensive, but worth it. Her job, or, rather, Gwen's job, had given her full paid leave because she had said she would be with the famous Harry Potter. Her Harry. Tears slipped by her eyes again as she thought of that last pained look he gave her. She blinked furiously and stared into her drink again until someone cleared his throat behind her.

"Miss Weasley, tut tut tut, what are we doing back in Britain?"

Ginny turned to face the man who addressed her. His long black cloak billowed to the floor and his receding platinum blond hairline was now streaked with grey. A sudden flood of memories rushed back on her, her last ones from before she became Gwen. He was in them, making her beg for help from someone, anyone. The memories she had dreamed about the day this whole thing started. Her gaze turned stony as she met his.

"You!" she cried, outraged. "What do you want?!"

"Oh, nothing much. How long ago did you return to the states, Miss Ginevra?"

Ginny thought hard. Lying wouldn't help her much against a Malfoy. "Only today. The spell was lifted at some point and I suddenly remembered who I was. I came back here to meet my family."

"Really now," drawled Lucius, hands folded behind his back. "You return on the same day as your best friend Miss Granger and her boyfriend, your brother, Ronald? From the exact same country? After they visited the city where you resided?"

Ginny could see that she had been caught in her lies as Lucius leaned closer and spoke softly into her ear.

"Come with me quietly and there need be no harm to your family and friends besides the loss of you, which won't be that great anyways. Who ever loved you? Not your brothers, for they all bonded with each other. The Warwicks only loved you because of a lie. And Harry Potter? He left you when you needed him most in your Hogwarts years. He left you for a mission that he didn't even tell you about. If you love someone, there are no secrets. That is certain."

"My family loves me," whispered Ginny, pulling away from the vile man, but he locked onto her wrist as she pulled away. "And you're lying about Harry. He loves me. And if think that I will come quietly, you have lost what little mind you have left after being brainwashed by that creature you call Lord."

Lucius' lip curled into a snarl and his grip on her wrist tightened until it was all she could do to keep from crying out in pain. When her bones started to rub together in the most uncomfortable of manners, Malfoy leaned in close again.

"Wrong option. _Imperio!_" Ginny felt her will taken away along with her dignity as she followed Malfoy upstairs to a dark room on the fifth floor of the Leaky Cauldron. The wooden door creaked ominously as it opened and the soft light from within spilled out into the dark hallway. Ginny saw another blond man inside, but even though Ginny knew he was younger than the man who controlled her, he looked a million years older, just from his eyes. The grey stare, once piercing and all seeing, was now haggard and worn with battle and experience. He had cut along his face that he was tending to with Essence of Dittany and his arm hung limply at his side, like it had been broken. In place of the anger she had once felt for this young man, she only felt pity, as he had become a tool for "the greater good" and used like a tissue, only to be thrown to the wind once it had been properly blown into. The elder Malfoy forced Ginny into the room and sat her down in the chair.

"Now, Draco, look who I've found wandering about the pub; little Ginerva Weasley, back from her excursion in Australia. What ever are we to do with her now?" Draco looked fearfully at his father. He didn't want to do anymore spells, no more harm, no more evil in the world. He wanted to help and do good, but his father had other plans. Lucius loomed over Ginny as she watched his actions with a façade of bravery, but quivering underneath.

"Well, we can't have the youngest Weasley getting away from where we place her again. Draco, perform an emotional encasement spell after a heavy sleep spell. That ought to hold her until I return." Draco smiled on the inside when he remembered his arm.

"But Father, on the last mission, I hurt my wand arm. Can you perform it, please? You do it so well." Draco sounded like a small child in Ginny's ears, begging for a trick form his father's wand. She herself had done that when she had been watching her brothers go off to Hogwarts and come back knowing how to cast powerful enchantments, but never showing them to her, even when she begged. Lucius sighed and rolled his eyes at his son, but nevertheless pointed his wand at Ginny and released the Imperious charm, quickly followed by a heavy sleep spell before Ginny could even so much as twitch out of her chair….

Draco watched as his father placed the last enchantments on Ginny.

"Finite enchantum maximo emotivitum."

Draco sat back in his chair as Lucius levitated Ginny over the bed, dropping her on it without so much as considering her well being. Draco winced as her head bounced back and hit the headboard, but Lucius paid no mind to either of them, picking up his coat and replacing his wand in his walking cane.

"Draco," he leered as he buttoned the top button on his traveling cloak. "Watch the girl, but she shouldn't be any trouble. Stay in the pub and the Alley until I return. No leaving the general area and no going to Knockturn, understand? People from both sides want us dead, no matter how much I help our cause. I am going to some of my contacts and checking the status of our business ventures. Should Potter or anyone else come looking for the girl, contact me immediately.

"Now, I must be off. Goodbye."

And his father left without so much as a glance back at his only son. Not that Draco craved his father's approval anymore. Far from it. Draco barely even felt like a Malfoy at this point. Draco looked away from the closed door to the girl on the bed. She didn't look peacefully resting, but tortured by her own psyche. Draco sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He pointed his wand at his hurt arm.

"Mendoray," he murmured, relieving his own self-inflicted injury. It was the only way to not do the spells his father asked of him and since the spell was one he created himself, no one knew the cure and no one knew what caused it. Draco just blamed the recurring injury on the latest mission and his father accepted that excuse. Draco looked again at Ginny. Her robes, probably once nice looking, were covered in dirt and tears, as though she had been running through a forest. One of her sleeves was stained with liquid, like she had wiped her eyes continually on it, which would explain the swollen red eyes and runny nose. Draco thought about his options while he finished putting on Essence of Dittany and watched Ginny in her sleep. He sat down next to her again.

"I know you can't hear me," he said to her prone figure, "but I want to apologize for my behavior over the years. I had absolutely no right to treat you or your family or your friends like that. I want to come over to your side, but I am scared. My father would come and hunt me down and disown me and even though I don't actually want his approval, I guess everyone will always crave the job well done acknowledged by their father. I want to help you Ginny, you and everyone else, even Harry and Ron, but I don't know how to. I think I know where to begin, though."

Draco stood and pointed his wand at Ginny, transfiguring her robes into Muggle jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. He pulled a jacket on over his turtleneck sweater and easily lifted the younger girl in his arms. Turning on the spot, he concentrated hard on a location he only knew from research and word of mouth and disapparated into thin air, leaving behind his possessions and his former life as a Malfoy.

**A/N: OK, here's the longer note: My computer is broken, so I can only write sparingly, but it should be fixed some time after Christmas, so I will update as soon as I can, but no promises. There are only a few more chapters left, but they should be good and I promise that this story will definitely have a happy ending.**

**Ok, I am giving all of you another chance to get the song (which is funny!), but only if you go back to the previous chapter and do _EXACTLY _what it says to do (other than the riddle, but if you guess that right, too, you also get ther song!). So, good luck! Oh, and make sure to review anyways! I need some ideas for important dates in the Potters and Weasleys lives!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, so, here is what's going down. I am thinking two, three chapter more, tops. Then I will finish _Ron and Hermione and the Deathly Hallows_, and maybe, after that is all done, I might finish the series I had going about Harry's kids. Sometime in there, I hope to get my Max Ride story done, but I kinda hit a roadblock with that one. Anyways, after that, maybe some one-shots? Maybe another take on the Harry Potter stories? Like from Ginny or Neville's POV in the seventh one. Better yet, the stories from Dumbledore's POV. That would be interesting. Thank you for reading this Author's Note in its entirety and now, the story!**

Times of Joy and Sorrow

Harry sat at the dining room table, his head in his hands. The table his mother and father had bought years ago, repaired to its original perfection. Hermione and Ron were discussing something in hushed tones in the living room. The house was situated like this: On the first floor of Potter Manor was the entry way, to the left of which were the dining room and big kitchen and the right of which were the formal receiving room, which also served as the party room. Directly in front of the door was a spiral staircase, behind which, on the first floor, was the general living room, where Ron and Hermione were now. On the second floor were Ron and Hermione's room, a bathroom, and an upstairs living area, complete with smaller kitchen and living room. On the third floor was Harry and Teddy's suites, which were larger in comparison to Ron and Hermione's rooms because Ron and Hermione had the small living room, and a few guest bedrooms. The house finished in a wide circular room on the very top which served as a small owlry and attic for whatever stuff they weren't using at the time. A very grand house, which had once been only two stories tall, but Harry had expanded after finding a plan that his father had for the house in a secret passageway, complete with even more secret passageways and an underground library (for Lily, it had said in the designs) and a room for each of his best friends, when they came to stay, designed especially for them. The library was still being stocked, but the rest was finished. Harry was currently working on a Marauder's Map of the house, to honor his parents and their friends.

Back to Harry. Ron and Hermione suddenly hushed up in the other room, causing Harry to startle out of his trance. He had gotten used to their steady words. Harry stood and walked into the room where they were, only to find them pointing to the back garden with fingers on their lips. Harry nodded and raced up the stairs, dodging under windows, to retrieve Teddy. His biggest fear was of the boy being harmed because Harry wasn't watchful enough. By the time he made it to Teddy's room, Teddy was standing up in his bed, looking out the window, his face pressed against it. When he heard the door open, Teddy turned to Harry and started pointing out the window, babbling away.

"Hawee! Wook, wook wook! Man, man!"

Teddy was still working on talking coherently, but wanted to talk badly enough. But right now, he needed to be quiet. Harry walked over to Teddy and pulled him gently away from the window. Teddy squawked in protest, but quieted when Harry put a finger to his lips with a serious expression on his face. Harry, Hermione and Ron had ground it into Teddy that when any of them made this face, Teddy needed to be quiet. Mostly it was a safety precaution and mostly it was because all three of them were forever paranoid. Teddy quickly pressed his pointer finger to his lips and settled quietly into Harry's arms after grabbing his favorite stuffed dog, Sirius. Harry had christened the dog after they had bought a few months ago. Harry went over to Teddy's closet and grabbed an emergency bag out of the back. Inside were some essentials for Teddy, including the invisibility cloak. The pair then went downstairs.

Hermione and Ron were still ducking behind the couch and looked up as Harry and Teddy entered. Teddy was still watching everything quietly and stayed silent as Harry set him on the ground and put a pair of shoes and a coat on him. Though it was summer, it was a chilly night. After dressing Teddy, he passed the boy and the bag to Hermione, pulling out the cloak. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Harry spoke over him.

"Hermione, if the situation seems threatening at all, take Teddy and go to the Burrow. Don't protest! I want Teddy out of here."

"But either of you are capable of taking care of him!"

"I know Hermione, but, Ron and I are aurors and even though you are perfectly able to take care of yourself, Teddy likes you the best." It was the truth, too and Hermione knew it. Of course, Teddy loved all of them equally, but he always went to Hermione first to show her something, or when he was scared by a bad dream. Hermione nodded and took Teddy in her arms, along with the invisibility cloak. They all turned back to the window and watched as the approaching figure became clearer in the twilight.

The figure looked to be a man and was carrying a big object. As he came closer, Harry saw that it was a person he was carrying. Harry felt his apprehension mount as in the darkness; he saw a flash of platinum blonde hair from the carrier and long, red hair swing in and out of the porch light when the figure stopped just short of the light. Harry's eyes grew wide. "NO!" he shouted as he sprinted to the door and threw it open.

Behind him, he heard Ron's heavy footsteps coming up behind him, but he heard the more audible squawk of Teddy, followed by the crack of Hermione's apparition. Harry instantly felt guilt over the fact that he hadn't even said good-bye to Teddy, but if it was who he thought it was coming up the walk, Harry would most definitely come out of this alive. Harry raised his wand and his voice at the still shadowy person.

"Malfoy!" he cried as Ron's wand rose with his. "Give her to me now!" Harry expected Malfoy to chuckle menacingly, like he had in first year, or even smirk, but he just wore a sullen expression, like someone who had been defeated. Ron watched as his friend's wand lowered slightly, which made him only raise his higher. Malfoy glared at the pair of them, but didn't respond in his usual haughty tone.

"Did you think I expected to do differently? Why would I come to you, by myself, if I didn't want to give Ginny back?" Malfoy looked genuinely hurt, but deep down, he never expected to be welcomed with open arms. He knew he would have to earn their trust.

"Malfoy, why are you really here?" asked Harry after a pregnant pause. Malfoy smiled slightly into the darkness.

"I want to join your side. I want to be good, not bad. In return you can have your fiancée back." Harry's heart almost broke again at the term fiancée. But his brain screamed at him to never ever trust Malfoy ever. Ron watched as his friend wrestled with the conflict in his head.

"Fine, if you don't want her back, I'll just take her back to my father. He won't notice her absence, he's gone for a few months." Malfoy turned back, but Harry was down the walk with a hand on his arm before he could disapparate.

"Ok," said Harry, thinking only of Ginny. "Ok, you're on our side, but you have to agree to some things. First, no ratting us out to the other side, that's obvious. Second, you have to be willing to tell us things about how to get rid of the people that were on Voldemort's side and are still out there fighting for him. And last, you have to be willing to go out and fight for us, die for us and help us if we are in trouble. Do you agree, Draco?"

Draco looked at Harry, then Ron, then Ginny and back to Harry. He nodded, then he handed Ginny over to Harry, who took her gratefully, gently, into his arms and cradled her with all the love and affection he could muster. Draco watched as Harry's tough front melted away as he looked at the love of his life and knew that he had made the right decision. His father had once looked at his mother like that, but now, his mother was buried 10 feet below and his father didn't give a crap. That side had secrecy and cold shoulders. Harry's side had love and that was all they needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hate to be a downer, but this is the last chapter before the epilogue! (Tear) I absolutely loved writing this story and the epilogue will explain what I am planning on doing next. Thank you so much for reading!**

Who's who?

Harry placed Ginny gently down on the kitchen table after clearing it off, as it was the flattest surface in the house. Her hair draped out behind her as Harry kept his eyes on her and gave orders.

"Ron, go to the Burrow. Have Hermione take Teddy to Shell Cottage, then come here and bring your mom directly here. Ginny's going to need some help." Harry pulled up a chair, and then turned his gaze on Draco, leaning against the far wall. "Draco, what curse is she under?" Ron turned on his heels and vanished in an instant.

Draco sighed then started listing them in his head. Harry watched as Draco ticked them off with his fingers. The he looked back at Harry.

"She is under a heavy sleep spell, induced by a maximum emotion spell, with my father's signature on it. Basically, she won't wake up until either my father comes back, or she suffers from a massive emotional outburst, like a fit of anger or passion, which won't happen because she is asleep." Harry groaned and leaned back against his chair.

A sudden crack startled him, as he hadn't expected Ron back so soon. But it was just Kretcher, returning from his weekly night off. Harry waved the elderly house elf away and to bed. This was where Kretcher spent his summers, for it was when he wasn't working at Hogwarts. The house elf went willingly to bed only with Harry's promise that he would be woken if he was needed in the slightest. Harry then turned back to Ginny.

"It's funny how the decisions we make affect us so profoundly," murmured Draco, looking at his shoes. "I made the choice not to follow my father anymore and it led me to the house of Harry Potter, hoping for the good health of his fiancée. Life is funny that way." Harry grunted in agreement and stood over Ginny, taking her hand in his.

"In truth, do we really know how it will all turn out in the end?" questioned Draco. "We convince ourselves that we do, but in the end, we are only as good as our actions and one small mistake can lead to many more. Veering off course for even a moment can be a bad thing, especially in this ongoing hell of a war. Where does it end?"

"Draco, why did you come here tonight?" asked Harry.

"I no longer support my father and your side seems to be the better one," replied Draco, shrugging his shoulders.

"So what happens if their side seems to be the better one?"

Draco looked out the window. "Their side will never seem like the better one ever again because I have gotten my priorities straight and your side is the only one that fits those standards. I have no choice but to side with you if I am to even begin to follow my own ethics."

Harry nodded, now fully convinced of Draco's unyielding support. Then he thought of something.

"Draco, didn't you say she would be awoken if she felt strong feelings of passion?"

Draco nodded. Harry looked at Ginny. "I know she might not feel the same, but I feel passionate about her. It's worth a try, right?" Draco nodded seeing where Harry was going on his trail of thoughts.

Harry sighed and looked at the beautiful girl below him. He wiped a long strand of red hair from her forehead and cupped the side of her face. He then put his other hand on the nape of her neck and brought her face up to meet his. The instant their lips met, Harry felt the undeniable electricity between them ignite again. His hands softly gripped Ginny's face and pulled her closer as he felt her lips start moving beneath his. Happiness flooded out of him and he kissed her with even more enthusiasm and she kissed him back. Her arms circled his waist and pulled him close to her. Finally, they broke apart and Harry saw Ginny's bright brown eyes looking back at him. She was smiling, but her face suddenly fell and she released him. His hands fell, slowly.

"Oh no, oh no! How did I get here?" cried Ginny, sitting up on the table and getting to her feet. But her head spun as she stood up and she started to fall. Harry caught her around the waist and hauled her over to the loveseat, where she leaned against him, holding her head. She put her forehead on his shoulder and closed her eyes, wishing away the pain. "Harry, how did I get here? Where is here?"

"Ginny, this is my parents' house. Draco brought you here. He is on our side now. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

Ginny looked up into his green eyes and saw only genuine concern. Her eyes watered as she thought of how she had hurt him only hours ago by leaving him. Harry hugged her around the shoulders and she gripped his t-shirt, pulling him close.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, I just didn't know what to do. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me, but, if it helps, I still love you. I always have."

"I love you too, Ginny."

"And I love both of you!" cried Ron, from the corner, where Harry and Ginny were now just noticing the tiny cluster of people. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both had tears in their eyes, but Hermione's gaze turned stony as she hit her boyfriend on the arm.

"Ronald! Leave them be!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I don't want to walk in on my baby sister and my best mate cuddling by the fire!"

"Ron, just shut up," cried Hermione, pecking him softly on the lips. That shut him up efficiently. Ginny giggled and then looked to her mother. She got up slowly and went to Molly, who gave her daughter the once over before rushing over and hugging her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. Ginny cried too, holding her mother, saying over and over again "I'm ok, Mum. It's all going to be ok." Molly hugged Harry afterwards and then let Ginny be hugged by Harry again.

"So, what date should I put on the save-the-dates? For the wedding of course!" Molly dabbed at the corners of her eyes and smiled greatly. Ginny looked at Harry, who turned and took her hands in his own. Ginny began to speak.

"Mum, I don't know. Harry and I still need to discuss even getting married." Harry stopped her with a hand and got down on one knee, in his living room, pulling from his pocket a small golden band inlaid with sparkling diamonds.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Will you please agree to be my bride?" Mrs. Weasley's sobs were heard audibly while Hermione's were muffled by Ron's hugging of her. Draco smiled for the first time in a long time at the happy pair. Ginny lunged at Harry and hugged him tight as they toppled over backwards. Ginny pressed her lips firmly to Harry's.

"A hundred, thousand, million times yes!" cried Ginny, looking down at Harry. Harry smiled brightly, seeming to light up the whole room. The incandescence spread to everyone and for the first time since he defeated Voldemort 3 years ago. He was 21 now and the girl he loved was in his arms and his forever. This was now all he had to look forward to. And right now, nothing seemed better than that.

**A/N: I have one final request: For you to submit a review! Please do so.... NOW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

So, I, Lyla Ride, thought that I would write this from my perspective. Basically this one big informative author's note. Let's start with Luna and Rolf.

So, obviously, anyone who has been on JK Rowling's' website knows that Luna fell for a guy named Rolf and they have two kids, Lorcan and Lysander. I added Rolf into this story because I really thought people should know him as a character. I also have already wrote about Lorcan and Lysander, the latter of which is best friends in my stories to Lily Luna Potter, coincidentally named after his mother. They both go to Hogwarts and while Lysander is in Lily's year, Lorcan is in Albus' year and gets abducted by a herd of centaurs at the end of Al's first year. Read my stories to find out more.

But what about the other couples of Harry Potter. Well, many of them end up together, some of which I didn't know about until after I wrote my first few stories. Like Neville and Hannah. Who knew? I paired up Oliver and Katie based on their loves of Quidditch. Another pair is Dean and Lavender, who have 2 daughters, Emma and Emily, the same ages as James and Albus, respectively. Emily is also Albus' best friend. Padma and Ernie McMillan is another pair, even though originally it was going to be Ernie and Hannah and they were going to have a daughter named Penny, who became best friends with James, but instead, Penny is Ernie's niece, who he and Padma introduced to James when they were still little. Ernie and Padma have two daughters named Amelia and Meggie (ignore what it says about the parenting of James' friends in my story about his first year. I've changed them around at this point). Parvati disappears to America and no one hears from her until her daughter, Katie Aloy, turns up at Hogwarts, the same age as Meggie and Lily. Lily takes her into the group, but she gets kidnapped later that year. More on that later.

Draco Malfoy ends up married to a woman named Asteria and they have a boy, who we meet at the end of Deathly Hallows named Scorpious. Rose Weasley, Ron and Hermione's daughter, befriends the young Malfoy and he joins Albus' group at Hogwarts.

Ok, so now, some of you are asking about the Warwicks. I think that since Ginny didn't deceive them on purpose, they would forgive and maintain contact. Evan, we learn, actually ends up meeting Parvati in the States and they get married, give birth to Katie and eventually return to Britain where the rest of the Warwicks now are. Tris and Kennedy end up in Scotland, living at Hogwarts castle, raising some smart Ravenclaws. Kennedy becomes the head of Ravenclaw house, as we see in Lily's First Year. Em ends up with a certain Seamus Finnigan, but they end up in some tough spots and are forced to change their last name to Cyprus and have 2 kids, Tyson and Zoe, in Lily and James' years respectively. Em and Ginny remain close throughout their remaining lives.

Now, we get to the Weasley family. Oldest to youngest? I think so. Bill and Fleur obviously married, as shown in DH. They had three kids, Victoire, Dominique and Louis. I will explain about the kids later when I tell about their futures.

Charlie never married but remained forever the bachelor, working with dragons until his retirement, when he took over for Care of Magical Creatures in place of Hagrid, who married Madame Maxime a few years after the end of this story.

Percy and Audrey married only months later and ended up blessed with two daughters, Molly and Lucy, who were close friends with Dominique and Albus, respectively.

George and Angelina continued to run the many branches of WWW and also raised two pranksters, Fred and Roxanne, twins and beaters just like their father and uncle. More on them later.

Before I move on to the premiere couples in my story, let's talk about the kids. Teddy and Victoire ended up married and Teddy is not a werewolf, nor did he pass on the gene to his kids. James ends up with Penny, Albus with Emily and Lily with Lysander. From James' year, the pairs are Louis and Amelia, Lorcan and Chloe (a muggle-born form America) and Jake (The Ron to James' Harry) and Emma. From Albus' year, Rose and Scorpious are the main couple. From Lily's year, Meggie and Hugo. There are other miscellaneous couples that form over the years, but these were the only ones I felt needed to be mentioned.

Ok, so Ron and Hermione finally got married in a June wedding two years after Harry and Ginny did. They had two children, Rose and Hugo. Ron became an auror while Hermione went into the Ministry as the Head of Magical Creature rights and fought for equal rights for house elves especially, finally getting them the choice to be free or not. Much to her distain, many chose to remain serving their families.

Harry and Ginny got married exactly a year after this story, on August 1, 2001. Two years later, James Sirius Potter was born on June 19, 2003. Two years after that, Albus Severus Potter was born on September 1, 2005. A year later (according to my stories, but it is actually a year after this date) Lily Luna Potter was born on March 27, 2006. I added in another Potter child on a whim while I was writing Lily's First Year. Her name is Minerva Nymphadora Ginerva Potter as a tribute to both McGonagall and Tonks. Hermione and Ron are the godparents of all the Potter children.

Well, that is just about it. If you want to know more about specific characters, leave me a message or a review. Trust me; know quite a bit about Harry Potter. There is actually a ton more to the story of Harry's kids, including prophecies and the long lost relative of a certain Dark Lord, but in order to read all of that, you must must must read the other stories I have written. I already gave away some things, but it is like Ron and Hermione throughout the HP books. You knew they were going to end up together, but you loved their story anyways. Thank you so much to everyone who has read my stories and I really hope you guys enjoyed them. You know, you guys were so loyal; I am going to include that lovely song I wrote about Twilight in here. (If you like Twilight, skip to the bottom of the page)

(Imagine this to the rhythm of Santa Claus is Coming to Town)

_You'd better watch out  
You'd better not cry  
You'd better shout out  
I'm telling you why  
Vampires are coming to town_

He sees you when your sleeping  
He knows when your awake  
His name is Edward Cullen  
So get ready to get raped  
(This is the only stanza I didn't write)

(Chorus)

He's growing some fur  
And bulking right up  
He's your best friend  
But he's really a mutt  
Werewolves are also coming to town

The kids in La Push Washington  
All shout in Jubilee  
When werewolves come around again  
All the vampires will flee

With giant sharp claws  
And howls that rang  
Ice cold skin  
And poisonous fangs  
Darn, an epic battle is avoided again

You'd better watch out  
You'd better not cry  
You'd better shout out  
I'm telling you why  
Vampires are coming...  
Werewolves are also coming...  
I'm gonna get a house in another town!

Greatest Song Ever!!! Ok, that is all I have for you guys right now, but I am going to write more on Ron and Hermione and the Deathly Hallows, like a specific epilogue and some one-shots on some of the characters. I am also working on two other stories. One is about Dumbledore's POV throughout the books. The other is about a Muggle, HP fan girl who swaps places with Hermione and has to find a way to get back while also continuing the Half-Blood Prince in Hermione's role. Tell me which one you like more and whichever one is favorite, I'll write that one first. I can't believe it's over! Of course, now Ginny and Harry can live a happier life with each other. So long for now my loyal readers! Au revoir!


	11. Author's Last and Final Note

OK, so, umm, it's me, Lyla Ride. I have news about my stories. I know I haven't updated in forever, but that is because an entirely new idea popped into my head and I figured I would tell people about it here as opposed to just publishing an entirely new story and having everyone find it for themselves.

This is all I can tell you without giving too much away: The story is about a girl named Lucy, she is seventeen at the start of the story and the story takes place during the winter in Harry Potter Loses his Memories when Harry, Ginny and Teddy are on the run. Exact dates will be explained in teh story but it goes along the same storyline.

Also, I have some corrections as far as some dates in my stories go. I just got the Half-Blood Prince DVD and watched the JK Rowling: A Year in the Life thingy and learned some very important facts. The Battle of Hogwarts actually took place on May 2, as opposed to sometime in June, like I was thinking in GW Loses her Memories. Victoire was born on one of the anniversaries of the Battle and was aptly named her name, which means Victory in French. Also, if you watch the DVD, JK says that Fred died in 1997, but he died in '98 because if Harry started school in '91, then he would graduate in '98, which is when the story ends before the epilogue (which is in 2017).

So, yeah, that's just about it. Lucy's story goes along with the ones I've written about post-Battle, pre-Epilogue. Enjoy it and review if you have any questions.

~Lyla Ride


End file.
